LED lighting equipment includes an LED package as a source of light mounted on a lighting main body. The LED package includes a plurality of LED chips. An LED power device of the LED lighting equipment is mounted on the lighting main body. Typically the LED package is driven by DC as compared with a traditional incandescent lamp or a compact fluorescent lamp.
Since the LED lighting equipment draws significant current to produce the desired light flux, the LED package generates heat. This heat must be dissipated, because the luminance efficiency of the LED chips falls off when the temperature of the LED chips increases. Furthermore, the LED power device generates heat as it drives the LED package. Thus, it is helpful to control the generation of heat in an LED power device.